Equestrian Keyblades
by Nanoman94
Summary: When the search for Xion's heart continues, she and Zack arrive in a world of Technicolor horses. When the Keybearer lands, though, not all is what it seems. Rated T for language, violence, and maybe minor character death. Rewrite in Progress.
1. Crash Landing

(Author's Notice: I am rewriting this story, for I am no longer following my own plot. The flow of events was off and haphazard to me, and that displeased me. Now that I am coming into this prepared, I am sure a more coherent story can be made. Thanks for understanding, ~Nano)

Chapter 1  
Crash Landing

"Alright, Xion, let's see where the next piece is." I said, invoking upon my magical power to locate another shard. In my mind's eye, I saw a faint dot appear in the distance, the next location. "Computer, analyze the coordinates set by my… brain, and plot the fastest course to the destination." A few beeps from the mainframe signaled that the process was complete.

_"Do you really think that my heart can be fixed?" _Xion wrote.

"Yes, Xion. I really do." I stretched a little, feeling tired. "The ship will take a while to get to the world. Let's get some sleep before that happens." I walked over to a bunk I chose in the ship and climbed into it, Xion going to the bunk opposite. "Goodnight, Xion."

(Hours Later…)

I felt something prodding my shoulder, waking me up. _"We're here." _Xion's pad had written on it as I picked it up. I jumped off of my bunk and landed on the floor, closing the curtain around my bunk to get a little privacy to change my clothes. The same duds for two interplanetary trips seems a little wrong.

I walked out in brown cargo shorts, and my shirt was a dark blue. "We're here already?" I asked. Xion nodded, and pointed to the world below. I saw it to be like many others- blue water and sky, green plains, tall, stony mountains… the only thing different from other worlds was that this one had a gigantic rainbow circling the planet.

"Well, I'll do a short little dream drop, get your heart fragment, seal the world, and we can be off." I said. Sounded like a good plan. Too bad those never actually come to happen. On the planet's surface, I saw a large rainbow-colored explosion rip across the sky. An aftershock was so powerful, it hit my ship.

"Shit!" I screamed, struggling for control. The rainblast apparently had an EMP effect on my ship. I started to lose control of the Falcon, and it was headed straight for the planet below.

I felt the ship hit the ground, and the force was so great it tore the hull in two. Xion was unfortunately in the other half. "XION!" I screamed, before a jarring skip on the ground caused the safety harness I wore to snap, and I flew into the roof of the ship. I was out cold before the ship stopped moving.

~In Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle's POV~

"Hmm… I think I just need a little more sulfur…" I said, walking around my home, searching for a jar of the yellow colored dust. "Sulfur, sulfur… ah!" I had found the jar nestled behind a few books about chemistry, and I picked it up using my magic. I placed it next to the bubbling concoction on my desk, when I heard a knock on my door.

"Hey, Twilight, you home?" I heard. Outside my door I could see nothing but a blue- furred face, with violet eyes and a rainbow-colored mane, which was her namesake.

"Rainbow Dash, aren't you supposed to be clearing the sky today?" I asked her, as I opened the door.

"You know I can do that quickly. Ten seconds flat, remember?" She said, strutting into my tree-shaped home. "What are you doing, is more the question." She took one look at the bubbling potion on my desk. "Egghead stuff, huh?"

"No, I'm working on a very potent medicine for the local infirmary. In fact, it's Poison Joke again." I still remembered what it did to my horn, and I shuddered.

"Oh, right. That stuff that made me fly upside-down, it turned Applejack tiny, and it made Pinkie Pie's tongue all floppy. Rarity's hair looked terrible, too. But what did it do to Fluttershy? I can't remember…"

I giggled. "It made her sound like an old Colt, that's what!" We both laughed. "Anyway, Zecora gave me the recipe she used last time, so I should be done soon." I turned my attention back to the potion, ignoring the actions of my friend. Don't worry; she decided to tell me what's going on.

"Hey, Twilight, check this out!" I heard her scream. I accidentally put a few more grains of sulfur in the potion than was listed, and the thing popped, fizzed, and exploded. Not a big one, but the bottle shattered and a small mushroom-cloud appeared on my desk.

"RAINBOW DASH!" I yelled, startling my friend off of her perch near a window. "What did I just say? This is very important work!"

"Sorry. But what's everyone doing down there? It seems like they're all huddled around Pinkie." She said, pointing to the crowd. We decided to head outside to see what's going on.

"Pinkie Pie, what's wrong?" I asked her, and the crazy pony almost ripped my mane off when she grabbed me.

"It's my tail! It won't stop shaking, and it's bigger than every other shake I've ever had!"

"Tail shaking… what does that mean again?" I racked my brain. "Oh, yeah, something's…" I was cut off by the pink-furred girl.

"SOMETHING BIG IS FALLING! FROM OVER THERE!" she grabbed my head, and twisted it around. I looked up, and I did see something big.

It looked like a multicolored meteor of some sort. But, the problem was, it was headed straight for us! "EVERYPONY RUN!" Rainbow screamed, flying away. I ran, Pinkie holding on for dear life on my tail. The meteor flew past overhead, and I saw it more clearly- it was made of metal, and I saw that it was on fire, from the atmosphere, no doubt.

The strange meteor-thing grazed the top of my house, knocking a few branches down. It hopped and skidded outside of Ponyville, heading straight for the Everfree forest. I stood up, looking at the giant skid-mark in the ground.

"Hahh… Is everypony alrigh'?" I heard, recognizing the voice as my friend Applejack.

"I'm fine, but I can't say the same for my hair…" That voice must be Rarity. I walked out, Pinkie following me. Those two, as well as Rainbow Dash, were sitting together, looking at the crater.

"What do 'yall suppose that thing there was?" Applejack asked.

"I think it was some kind of Super Comet!" Rainbow said.

I proposed my opinion. "Girls, I saw it up close as it hit my house. It was made of metal, and looked badly damaged. I think it was a spacecraft of some sort, and it got hit or something." I said. It went against anything I've read on the subject, but it was the safest assumption from what I saw.

"Well, whatever that thing was, Ah suggest we all find it before it goes and hurts somepony." Applejack said. The rest of us nodded in agreement, and we walked down the trench, Rainbow grabbing Fluttershy along the way.

"B-But what if it wants to hurt us..?" She stuttered.

"Then I'll fight it off, you scaredy-pony." Rainbow said.

I hushed them up. "We'll see what it is when we get to it, alright, girls?" I walked forward, leading the six of us into the forest.


	2. Keyblade's Magic

Chapter 2  
~Keyblade's Magic~

September 12  
11:34 am  
CMC clubhouse  
Scootaloo

"So, that didn't work." Sweetie Belle said as we reentered our clubhouse. "I guess our cutie marks aren't for skydiving."

"I was kind of hoping it would be, too." I said. "A skydiving cutie mark would be AWESOME." Applebloom was the last to enter, and she shook her head free of a few twigs. She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by a loud crash.

Looking out the window, I saw a large object. I wasn't sure what it was, but it was purple, big, and on fire. It bounced off the ground, and soared over our clubhouse, landing in the Everfree Forest beyond. "Uh, girls?" Applebloom asked after the ground stopped shaking. "Jus' what in the hay was that?"

"I got a good look at it!" Sweetie Belle said. "It looked like a spaceship!"

"C'mon, those things don't exist!" Applebloom said.

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

I thought to myself while they argued. Eventually, I turned to talk to them. "How about we go check it out?" They looked at me. "If we don't know what it is, maybe figuring it out will help us get our cutie marks!"

"Hmm…" the three of us thought for a second. That is, before we clapped our front hooves above us, yelling, "CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS UFO INVESTIGATORS!"

~Twilight Sparkle~

"This is it, girls," I said when we got to the fallen object. It appeared badly damaged, but I could recognize it from prototype sketches I made of spaceships. The resemblance was uncanny.

"Alright, let's go in and see what's going on." Rainbow said, hovering closer to it. She ducked inside a hole in the side of the metal.

"I'll stay here." Rarity said. When I turned to ask why, she said, "Somepony has to stay with Fluttershy." Indeed, the yellow pegasus had her face buried in her hooves, obviously immobilized by fear.

"Alright, we'll call you if we get in trouble." I said, jumping on the metal of the object. Applejack was already inside, with Pinkie and Rainbow. We trotted around, finding a few metal halls.

"Ah don't think much is in here, sugarcube." Applejack commented, turning to me. "It jus' looks empty."

"Yeah, this place is kinda boring. How could this do anything to Ponyvile?" Rainbow said, landing in front of us.

However, the four of us jumped a bit when we heard a crash farther in. I heard a larger *thump* after, like somepony falling. "C'mon, let's go check it out." I said.

When we turned the next corner, I saw a few bunk beds. They seemed too large for ponies, but that wasn't what grabbed our attention. What did was a mare, a unicorn, slumped against one of them. She was surrounded by books, obviously the noise from earlier, and seemed to be awake.

"Hello?" I cautiously asked. The mare looked up in surprise. She got to her hooves, a little shaky, and I saw her fully. She had a black coat, with an ice-blue mane streaked with white. Her mane was on the short side and fell straight down her head, and her tail was similar. Her eyes were a bright blue as well. A cutie mark was present on her flank, but I was unsure what it was.

The mare looked us up and down, and immediately started searching through the books at her feet. "Um, well, then…" I said. "My name is Twilight Sparkle, and these are some of my friends, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie. Might I ask you yours?"

The mare looked up for a second, and gestured towards the bunk on our left. I saw two plaques on it; two names. One was "Zack," and the other "Xion." I guessed the former was masculine, so she must be Xion.

"Well, Zee-on," Rainbow said. "What are you doing here?"

"Rainbow, I think it's _SHE-own, _not Zee-on." I commented.

"Who asked you?" She retorted. "Why are you hanging around here, anyway?" Xion stayed silent.

"Now, Ah'm not sure what it's like where you come from, but it's mighty rude to ignore a question where we're from." Applejack said. Xion was still silent. Before we could say anything else, she suddenly lit up with a grin, as if she found what she's looking for. A pad and pen soon rose from the floor, suspended by her blue aura of magic.

{Sorry about that, Twilight and friends.} She wrote, showing it to us. {For the not-speaking. I'm mute, you see. This is how I communicate.}

"Why didn't you just tell us that in the first place?" Rainbow asked. Xion and the rest of us looked at her, deadpanned. "Oh… whoops, sorry."

"Who's Zack, might I ask?" Pinkie did indeed inquire. "Because I want to throw you both a 'welcome to Ponyville' partylikeIthroweveryoneandImeanIdon'tseehimandIwas wonderingwherehe-"

"Pinkie, please calm down, Xion's backing up." Indeed, the mare was. However, she still wrote.

{He's my partner. We… got separated. I'm not sure where he is. Could you take me to 'Ponyville'? Maybe he had the sense to go there.}

"Sure thing, Xion. We'll talk more about… this…" I gestured to the rest of the structure, "After we sort out where Zack is. After all, a missing pony takes priority this thing."

~Scootaloo~

"C'mon, girls, we're almost there!" I said, urging Applebloom and Sweetie Belle to hurry up. We had gone into the Everfree forest around an hour ago, and I was starting to lose my patience.

"We're going as fast as we can, Scootaloo." Sweetie Belle commented.

"Yeah, Sweetie Belle and Ah just aren't as fast as you." Applebloom added on. As we walked, we had discussed what we would find. Eventually, our idle chat stopped as we walked into the clearing it landed in.

The object was big and purple, and had a large, gaping hole in it. Inside, we could see a hallway of metal. "Ooh…" Sweetie Belle gawked. "It looks pretty."

"Pretty or not, let's go inside!" I suggested. I jumped up on a part of the metal, and started to go in.

"We'll wait out here, Scootaloo…" Sweetie Belle said, Applebloom nodding in agreement.

"What are you, chicken?" I asked back.

"No, we… are gonna inspect the outside is all!" Applebloom said.

"Alright, I'll tell you if I find anything." I turned back in, and slowly made my way inside. It was creepy, but not scary. I found myself in a large room, the top of it exposed to the sky. Another large hole, this one inaccessible from outside due to its height, was cut out.

"Ugh…" I heard. Startled, I turned to see a colt. He was a pegasus, with a light brown coat and a darker, mocha mane. His mane and tail were both short and spiky, and his eyes were a light caramel color. One of his wings was out at an odd angle, and his cutie mark looked like a bow. I mean, like a bow-and-arrow, not what Applebloom wears.

"Uh, hey, mister… are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah… I think so…" He said in response. He was on his haunches, holding his head with a forehoof.

"My name's Scootaloo. What about you?" I asked.

"My name..?" I nodded. "I… I don't know…"

~End of Chapter~

Nanonote: I've also moved the timeframe for this story. It takes place right before the Canterlot Wedding. As for the KH storyline, RE: Coded just finished up. See ya next time, ~Nano


	3. The Newest Crusader

(A/N: So, just a little heads-up. This story's place in the storyline of MLP has also changed. It takes place right before the big Canterlot Wedding. For those of you who read the story before I rewrote it and those who follow the show, you understand why. ~Nano)

Chapter 3  
~The Newest Crusader~

September 12  
5:34 pm  
CMC Treehouse  
Scootaloo

"I'm telling you, I don't even remember my name…" The colt said. I had brought him back to the clubhouse along with Sweetie Belle and Applebloom. "I'm not sure if this is going to work, either…"

"Don't worry yourself, we're experts!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Well, more'er less…" Applebloom said.

I laughed a little. "Trust me, this is going to work." The three of us got ready, and on the count of three, clapped our hooves on his head.

"OW!" He screamed, falling over. "Ack… all that really accomplished was giving me a screaming headache…" He sat back up. "You sure you're professionals?"

"Well…" I started. "I guess we're not professionals in amnesia-relieving."

I could see the cartoon sweatdrop behind his head. "But that doesn't mean we can't try harder!"

"But what do we do?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Oh! Ah know!" Applebloom said. "Let's go around town; somepony's bound to have seen him before!"

"That sounds better than hitting my head." The colt said.

~Two hours later~  
~Sweet Apple Acres~

"Well, that proves it. I'm not from around here, at least we know that. Nopony recognized me." The colt said after we returned. His ears drooped.

"Don't you worry none, mister." Applebloom said. "You can stay with me and my family until you get your memories back- Ah'm sure my folks wouldn't mind."

"Thanks, but… I'd probably be a bother to you…"

"Nonsense! Mah big sis' Applejack would be happy to let you in!" Applebloom said.

"Well, if you're really okay with it… thank you."

"Mister?" Sweetie Belle asked. We had made it back to the clubhouse by this time, and settled back in.

"Yes, Sweetie Belle?" He said.

"What does your Cutie Mark mean?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to know what it is, too." I said.

The colt shook his head. "I'm sorry, girls. But I don't remember." He turned his head to look at his cutie mark. "I'm not sure when or how I got it, and what it's for."

"It must have somethin' to do with archery, seein' that it is a bow." Applebloom said.

The colt lit up with an idea. "Hey, you girls are the Cutie Mark Crusaders, right?" he asked. "Do you think I could join?"

I spoke up. "But you already have a cutie mark!"

He replied, "But you said that you're trying to find your special talents. What if I have a mark, but don't know what my talent is? I still need to figure out what my mark is for, even if I have one."

"Group huddle!" I said. The three crusaders in the room went into a huddle after I said that, on the thinking space. That is, a big, red "x" on the ground that's just a good place to think. "So what do you girls think?"

"Ah think we should let him. We do want to help others find their special talents, and he jus' don't know his." Applebloom said.

"Well, I'm not too sure on the idea, but if you girls are okay with it, I am." Sweetie Belle replied.

"Alright. We'll let him in." I said. We separated our group huddle and told the colt what we thought.

"You'll let me join?" he asked. We three nodded furiously. "Thank you. I really mean it."

"Well, we'll properly initiate you tomorrow, it's getting rather late." Sweetie Belle said. "I'd better get some more materials from my sister and make you a cape!" She moved around the colt, eyeing him. "A lot more materials…"

"So, mister," Applebloom said. "Do you remember anything about you? Maybe your name, at least?"

The colt thought hard for a second. He then shook his head. "No, I can't remember anything about my name."

"Well, we do have to call you something…" Sweetie Belle said.

"How about… 'Steady Aim?'" I asked. The others looked at me odd. "Well, because his cutie mark is of a bow, and you need good aim to shoot one…"

"I like it. Until I remember my real name, You girls can call me that. Or, well, 'Aim' for short." He said.

"So, with that, we'll meet up again tomorrow?" I asked. The others nodded in unison.

~Steady Aim~

"Thanks again, Applebloom. For letting me stay at your place until I get my own, I mean." I said, following the young filly through an apple orchard.

"It's no problem, Aim. Ah'm sure my big sis will let you stay." She said. Eventually, we reached a farmhouse. It was large and blue, and looked a little run-down, but seemed like a homey place nonetheless.

Applebloom knocked on the door three times before entering. "Ah'm home!" She proclaimed. An orange mare walked out into the entrance hall. She had blonde hair, both her mane and tail tied in ponytails (excuse the pun). She wore a Stetson hat on her freckled head, and I saw three apples on her flank- her cutie mark, I suppose.

"Welcome home, Applebloom," She said, having a slightly thicker accent than her sister. "And jus' who might this be?"

I stepped forward. "I'm a friend of Applebloom's. My name is Steady Aim, pleasure to meet you, Miss...?"

"Applejack. Pleasure to meet you as well. Now, Applebloom, I don't mean to sound rude, but why did you bring him here?"

The small filly explained what happened after they met me. She left out where they found me, though, which I guess is a good thing. "I'm sorry, Applejack, if I'm intruding… I just don't have a place to stay." I said.

"Don't you worry none. You can stay here, if you don't mind a little work to pay the rent." Applejack said. "We here at Sweet Apple Acres believe that hard work is the best payment there is."

"I don't mind the work, honestly." I said. "I'm just happy you'll let me stay."

~Xion, about an hour prior.~

{So, anything you'd like to know, Twilight?} I asked the purple unicorn as we sat down. She had invited me to stay at her home, a library by the name of Golden Oaks. Her friends had gone to their own homes before, leaving the two of us and her assistant, a baby dragon by the name of Spike, alone. Twilight expressed the need to know about who my friend and I were.

"Well, for starters, what did we find you in?"

{It was an interstellar spacecraft, called a Gummi Ship. Ours was specifically called The Falcon.} I wrote back.

"An interstellar spacecraft? You're an alien mare?" Twilight gasped in shock.

{Yes. Btu promise me you won't tell anyone, Twilight. It's important my partner and I keep our otherworldly identity a secret. I only told you because I know you can help us.} I wrote quickly.

"So, you're some kind of secret agents?" Spike asked. For a dragon, even a juvenile, he had the average intelligence of a Dusk.

{I guess so. We actually came here because of something very dear to us- a shard of a heart. Specifically, mine.}

"A shard of your… heart? I'm sorry, but wouldn't you be dead if you didn't have one of those?" Twilight asked.

{Spiritual heart. I've lost mine, and it was shattered into many pieces. My companion, Zack, and I are looking throughout the cosmos for them, and tracked one down to your world.} The rest of the night was spent answering Twilight's questions, but I hadn't mentioned my Keyblade or the Heartless.

I'd make those two apparent when one of them appeared tomorrow.

~End of chapter~


	4. Meeting Once More

Chapter 4 ~Meeting Once More~

September 13  
9:32 am  
Sweet Apple Acres  
Steady Aim

"HYAAAAA!" I screamed, bucking both my hind legs out at the apple tree near me. After a satisfying *thump,* I looked up to see how many apples I knocked loose. It was about half the tree's yield, and another three bucks knocked down the stubborn ones.

I was working for Applejack, since she and her family were letting me stay at the farm until I got on my own hooves. "Nice bucking there, partner." The mare in question said as she observed my work. "Not too much longer and you'll be bucking like me."

"I hope to." I said, panting between each word. "I mean, I also hope I'll get a different ob and move out; I don't want to intrude upon you."

"Nonsense, you ain't intruding none. Now, Ah'm going to town to meet up with mah friends, and I don't want you workin' while Ah'm gone. So ya'll gonna come with me; it'll be good for you to socialize, anyways. Try to jog that memory of yours." Applejack said.

"I'll keep on working 'til then." I said. I kept on bucking apples, and I once knocked all of them free from the tree in one buck… Until I saw one stubborn apple that required five more. Eventually, Applejack returned, and we left the farm for town.

~Xion~

I woke up this morning to the smell of waffles. It pleased my senses, and I had enjoyed a well-liked breakfast courtesy of Spike. The rest of the morning was spent talking to Twilight about my travels, and that's when I brought it up.

"So, you mentioned before that you and Zack were… Knights?" Twilight asked.

{He's a knight. Officially, I'm still an acolyte. But yes, Keyblade wielders all the same. It's our job to protect the worlds from the threat of the Heartless.} I wrote.

"Heartless? What are they?"

{Beings of pure darkness. Here, it'll be easier to explain with pictures…} I drew a crude sketch of a pony in my notepad. {Here is your average pony. She has three things- a body, a mind, and a heart. These three things are found in anypony sentient.}

"I see." Twilight mused. I drew a small, shadowy blob next to the mare.

{This is a Heartless, and when it attacks,} I drew a slash on the mare, {It attacks the heart, the spiritual center of the pony.} I drew a heart above the mare. {This heart then either is consumed by the Heartless, or turns into one itself if it has enough darkness in it.}

"But… you told me you don't have a heart, so how's that possible?"

{Like this.} I drew the same mare again. {Let's say this mare was attacked by the heartless, and she lost her heart. In most cases, the body and mind fail without the heart to bind them, and she dies.}

"Oh…"

{However, if a pony has a strong will, then the mind and body begin to act on their own as an emotionless husk. This is called a "Nobody." Kind of ironic, seeing as though they are little more than just bodies.}

"Emotionless? So wait, that means…"

{I can't feel, Twilight.} I wrote. {Happy, sad, angry, scared… all of those concepts are completely foreign to me. I can only act the part because I live with ponies who have hearts. I simply examine how they react, and react similarly in similar situations. But I don't actually feel anything.}

"I'm so sorry you live like this… That's why you're trying to find the shards of your heart? To… recomplete yourself?"

{Exactly, Twilight. I want to be whole again, so I can feel emotion. So I can feel at all, Twilight. Do you know how it is to feel nothing at all?}

"No… could you tell me?"

{I can't. I could never tell you how I _feel, _Twilight. I _can't._}

"Is that what your cutie mark is for? Being a… Nobody?"

{Yes. It's the insignia all Nobodies share.} I wrote down some more. {Back on topic, though, it's my job as a Keyblade Wielder to seal your world's keyhole and stop the Heartless from consuming it.}

"What happens if they do?" The lavender mare said.

{Your world would then be consumed by darkness, and everyone on it will perish. No exceptions.} I wrote. I noticed Twilight's glum look. {Hey, why don't we put a stopper on this for now, okay? You said you were taking me and your friends out to lunch, right?}

Twilight nodded. "Yeah… let's go." She led me out of Golden Oaks Library, and into Ponyville proper. We met up with some of her friends around a table at the local café, "Hay and Horseshoes." The only mare missing was Applejack. Meanwhile, I took the time to properly introduce myself to the others.

"Ah'd hope y'all haven't started without me." A voice said. It belonged to Applejack, who had a brown pegasus stallion behind her. Rarity took notice immediately.

"Applejack dear, you never told us you had a coltfriend! Who is the lucky stallion?" She said, lifting her head to get a better look.

Applejack blushed a deep red. The stallion walked forward, and I choked on my hay fries when he spoke. "My name is Steady Aim, and Applejack and I are not going out. I'm simply doing work for her to pay for rent." I stood up and circled around him, trying to find something else about him. "Uhh, is she always like this?"

Twilight answered. "No, not at all. Xion, what are you doing?"

I stopped when I saw his Cutie mark. It was Zack's Keyblade! That, combined with his voice, this has to be him! {Twilight, this is Zack!} I wrote quickly.

"This handsome colt is your partner?" Rarity said. After I nodded, she looked downtrodden.

"I'm sorry, uh… Xion, right? I don't think I know you…" He said. I looked at him dumbfounded. "You see, I've apparently had a severe case of amnesia. So, if I do know you, I just can't remember you at all."

~End of Chapter~


	5. Aim True

Chapter 5 ~Aim True~

September 13  
2:34 pm  
Hay and Horseshoes Restaurant  
Steady Aim

The mare known as Xion looked at me with a cocked head. She obviously knew me, that much was for certain. Nopony else would react the way she was. "I'm sorry if I don't remember you; I don't remember much about anything before yesterday. I don't even know my real name."

"Y'all, mah sister Applebloom found this colt in the Everfree." Applejack said. The reaction of the other mares was priceless. They all stood there surprised, and Rainbow was the first to approach us with a question.

"What were you doing in there?" She asked.

"I don't know…" I replied. "But Scootaloo, Applebloom, and Sweetie Belle were the ones to find me. I remember waking up in some sort of metal object, but I'm not sure what it was."

Xion nudged Twilight, and both mares nodded. "Steady Aim, I think you are the Zack Xion's talking about. She was also found in a metal object in the Everfree; any of us here can confirm that."

Xion scribbled something down on parchment using her magic. {You're my partner, Zack.} it read, {We got separated when we crashed in that object. I thought you lost, or worse.} She looked at me with a blank expression, but I could sense that she was being sincere.

"As much as I'd like to believe you, I'm afraid I can't." I said. "Not without proof; or jogging my memory, at least." Xion looked away for a second, then snapped open her eyes in realization.

{I have an idea.}

~Xion~

I think this might work. If it does, then everything's fine and dandy. If not, then, well… I'm not sure. I'll think about it if I fail. I summoned my Keyblade, catching it in my aura of magic. "What is that thing?" Rainbow asked.

{It's a Keyblade. Zack and I both have one; he just doesn't remember. I'm going to try to jog his memory by going inside his memories.} I wrote. Before anypony could argue, I grabbed the hilt of my Keyblade with my mouth, and tapped Zack's chest with it. A bright light engulfed the area, and then…

…Nothing. After the light faded, I found myself exactly where I was, still pressing my Keyblade against Zack. "Umm… did it work?" He asked. Confused, I banished my Keyblade and shook my head.

"Why didn't it work, Xion?" Twilight asked me.

{It's probably because of the condition I told you about, Twilight.} I wrote. {Because I don't have what I'm trying to fix, I can't get access to Zack's.}

"Oh…" Twilight sighed. "Well, what can we do?"

{The only thing I can think of is to find another Keyblade wielder, one with a heart.} I scribbled. {But with our ship out of commission, I fear that may be impossible…}

Twilight nodded, but couldn't say anything before the most snooty of screams could be heard. "Eyaa!" Rarity screamed. "What manner of hideous creatures are those?" I shot my eyes over to where she pointed her hoof, and I saw Heartless. I was wondering when they'd show up.

{Everypony, get behind me!} I scribbled and threw at Twilight. I summoned Two Become One once more, and dashed to the fight. The shadows saw me, and the Neoshadow leading them roared to attack. Several ponies in the town ran for their lives, and my Keyblade cut through the first two shadows with no problem.

One of them clawed at my side (flank?) and cut a deep gash in it. I winced in pain, but impaled it with my blade at the same time. The Neoshadow howled, and pounced towards me. This would be easier if Zack fought with me.

And just as I thought it, an arrow of light struck the Heartless. I turned behind me, and Zack was holding his bow in a hoof, while the other launched the arrow as he reared onto his hind legs. "I have no idea how I just did that!" he shouted, still launching arrows at the Heartless.

The last one fell to my blade, and both of our Keyblades banished themselves. "That. Was. AWESOME!" Dash exclaimed, jumping into the air. "Where can I get one of those Key-whatzits?"

I shook my head. {The Keyblade chooses its wielders. If you're not destined to have one, you can't get one.} Her disappointed look hung in the air for a few seconds before turning back into a grin.

"Maybe I am destined for one, and it just hasn't shown up yet!" She cheered. It could be possible, but it is rare a Keyblade wouldn't appear near a destined wielder before a heartless attack.

Meanwhile, Zack (still calling himself Steady Aim), came up to me. "What do you know that can help me? I believe the fact that we were partners now… could you help my memory?"

It was a long time coming, but I agreed with a nod.

~Hours later, Scootaloo~

Night had fallen, and Applebloom and Sweetie Belle had gone home. I wrapped myself up in a blanket, in the clubhouse. Tonight wasn't a good night to head home- my dad would be furious. My eyes slowly closed themselves, and I drifted off to sleep.

My dream was the strangest one yet. I found myself standing on a large platform made of stained glass, with the dominating portrait of myself; the other crusaders (Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Babs Seed, and Steady Aim) in smaller circles around my head. The background was of Ponyville, or the clubhouse to be more exact.

_Here is where your destiny comes into focus. _A voice said. I found myself unable to speak. _Ahead of you lies great power… but which one do you prefer? _As I wondered what power, I saw three pedestals appear in front of me. The center one held a sharp-looking sword, and the left held a sturdy shield. The one on the right had a golden plaque of pegasus wings. Instantly, I found myself drawn to the wings.

_The power of the Flier. A source of unimaginable speed, but also one lacking in control. Is this the power you seek? _I nodded eagerly, and the wings grew larger and golden. _You have acquired your desired power. But which one will you give up in return?_

My mind instantly went to the shield. I mean, if I could dodge attacks, then what use for defense is there? _The power of the guardian. The strength to protect others. The strength to protect oneself. Do you choose to give up this power? _I nodded again, and the shield fell to the pedestal, lifeless.

_Then your path is set. However, you must pass a trial to leave with your power. _Before I could ask what the trial was, if I could, a door materialized behind me. I turned, and hesitantly approached it. _ Do not be afraid. The door leads to what you were destined for. You need only open it._

I did what made sense to me. I opened the door.

~End of Chapter~

Nano Files  
Entry 1,209: Dive to Heart

Inside every sentient being lies a heart. The heart is the essential soul of that individual, but more. While a soul may contain the personality of an individual, the heart has that, as well as memories, powers, and weaknesses of its owner. For a Keyblade wielder, the power aspect is more important.

In every heart lies three dormant powers, and which ones are dependent on the individual. The most common three are the Power of the Warrior, the Power of the Guardian, and the Power of the Mystic. When a Keyblade chooses its wielder, the Dive to Heart makes the individual choose one of these powers to strengthen and bind to their heart.

However, in return, one of the others must be given up. This has led to internal struggle in the past, but is eventually moved on. The Dive to Heart then starts a test to make sure the wielder is worthy of the Keyblade. If the individual passes, they awaken with newfound abilities and their own, unique Keyblade.

However, if the individual fails, their heart is subjected to darkness, and is prone to becoming a Heartless.


	6. Flightless Key

Chapter 6 ~Flightless Key~

September 13  
7:34 pm

Scootaloo

I expected the door to lead me to some epic battleground, or someplace else for a test. What I wasn't expecting was the clubhouse. Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Rainbow Dash all were there as well. But… they weren't saying anything. They were just standing there, looking at me. Cautiously, I went up to Applebloom. "Hey, are you okay?"

"What is your dream?" She asked. I was taken aback by her question, but then realized this must be the test that voice was talking about. "Well..?"

"My dream…" I thought for a second. I had a bunch of dreams, but which one was most important? "…My dream is to soar across the sky, to be able to fly like anypony else."

"Is flying really worth dreaming about?" She asked back, but before I could answer, she vanished. Startled, I headed over to Sweetie Belle. Like our fellow crusader, she asked a question after I said hello.

"What do you want most out of life?" Remembering that these weren't really my friends, I answered as honestly as I could.

"I want to go to all sorts of places all over the world!" I replied.

"Is life really about going places?" After her discouraging comment, she faded as well. That left only Rainbow Dash. Even though I knew her to be a figment of this test like the other two, being near my idol still unnerved me.

"What's most important to you?" she asked. Unlike the others, she added her trademark smirk to her question.

"My friends." I replied without hesitation.

"Are friends really that important?" She said as she faded. But unlike the other two, what Dash said didn't unnerve me. Because the real Rainbow Dash would never say anything like that; she herself valued friendship too much. I wondered what to do next; I answered all three questions. Thinking it to be the right idea, I walked out of the clubhouse, not to see the orchards of Sweet Apple Acres, but to find myself only on a small patch of ground, surrounded by a black void.

_Your answers show that you are one of great light… _The voice from before said. Turning, trying to find it, I saw the clubhouse vanished. _But, stronger lights cast larger shadows… _Looking down at the words, my shadow had grown to unnatural proportions, and the eyes glowed yellow. It then turned to face me, and began to climb out of the ground.

"Buck!" I shouted, running. I only came to the edge of the tiny land I was on, forced to turn back around. My shadow had reared up to reveal a face masked by tentacles, eyes still glowing bright yellow. It was as tall as the clubhouse was, and fear took over me.

_Do not be afraid. Everyone must fight their own demons. _The voice said. The shadow reared up onto its hind legs. _Just follow your light, and prevail. _When the voice said that, a flash of light engulfed my face; when I could see again, I was holding a large sword in my mouth, the guard of which resembled blue wood. The blade itself was a large, orange wing like my own, but grown to about four feet in length and the feathers spread out and looking… sharp.

The monster fell forward, smashing its forehooves into the ground below. I had to react quickly to avoid the shockwave that an across the ground, and so I jumped. The sword in my mouth was oddly weighted, and caused me to fall quicker than I hoped. I still managed to dodge the shockwave, and so I rushed forward. The voice said fight, so that's what I'll do.

The blade seemed to have more of an effect than I thought when I struck the monster against its leg. The monster buckled, and gave me an opportunity to strike its face. After a few hits, it reared back up. I could clearly see a hole, shaped like a heart, cut out of its midsection as its wings flared. It took off, circling the small area of land.

Great, even my shadow can out fly me. It fired these odd spheres of energy, which I bet hurt if they struck me. My tiny form easily weaved through the attack, and I flung the sword in my mouth at my foe. It hit home, sending the shadow crashing into the ground. My sword fell below the land, though, into the abyss beneath it.

In another flash of light, it reappeared in my maw. So I have a magical sword that comes back to me? Buck yeah! Before the shadow-me-thing could get back up, I buried the blade into its head. It dissolved into black smoke, and a large, gem-like heart popped out and rose into the sky. I was wondering what to do next, when another, more powerful flash of light engulfed not only my vision, but seemingly all of my senses.

When my eyes opened next, I was back in the clubhouse. "Scootaloo, are you okay? You kind of blacked out there…" Sweetie Belle asked me. Looking around, it seemed to be sunset, and the light filtered through the window in the setting sun.

"Yeah, I'm fine… I replied. "I guess I'm just tired, is all." Applebloom smiled.

"Well, it's about time Ah head back to the farm, anyways. See y'all tomorrow?" She proposed. Sweetie Belle and I wasted no time in agreeing. We all exited the clubhouse, Sweetie Belle headed into town, and Applebloom toward the farmhouse I could see in the distance. I, however, skirted the outside of Ponyville to a small, run-down building.

"That dream had to have been for real… it was too real…" I muttered to myself, before heading into the house that was falling apart, already concocting an excuse as to why I was out so late for my dad.

~End of chapter~


End file.
